


I Promise I Won't Let It Happen Again

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Series: Emotions [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, I really am, M/M, but im also not, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: A drabble based on the prompt: Anger





	I Promise I Won't Let It Happen Again

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: rainbowplaidvirgil

People often forget that as well as creatively, Roman represented _Passion_. And with that passion, if the situation was right, could come _anger_.

Currently, that was what was happening. Virgil lay against a tree, blood leaking from a alarmingly large wound in his abdomen. That- that- the _thing_ that had done this to the love of his life was prowling in between him and Virgil. A manticore-chimera, a beasts of Roman’s own creation. He didn’t want to think of it, but in a way, this was his fault.

But, he was going to make up for it. He drew his sword, the sharp sound of metal against the hilt making the rush of blood pumping quickly through his veins seem soothing. This was something Roman had done hundreds of times before. The golden blade fit into his hand like it was made to be there, which, since it was also a product of Roman’s own imagination, it was. All the elements of a normal battle against a foul beast was there, but this time, the air was charged not with excitement, but with seething rage, with guilt, tinged with a little bit of blood and fear. This time, it was personal.

He skipped the usual monologue, instead choosing to rush forward towards the beast, sword drawn. His boots kicked up dirt and grass from the force of his footsteps. The manticore-chimera… roared? Made some sort of noise, and came at him as well. He swung, hacked,, stabbed. It was sloppy, he would admit, and there were a few close calls, but the rage-fueled adrenaline pushed him forward. Step, step, turn. Stab, push, jump, slash. He, cognitively, knew that his arm should be incredibly tired by now. He knew that he was going to hate himself for pushing this hard in the morning. But he didn’t care. This vile creature had hurt his Virgil, so he was not going to stop until it was long dead and Virgil was safe and bandaged in his arms. He knew taking him to his kingdom would be a bad idea, but stupid him, he wanted to show off, show how strong he was.

The manticore-chimera swiped at him with one of it’s many taloned limbs, and he felt sharp claws graze his side, and he felt the blood pooling, but he didn't feel the pain. He didn’t care that it had hit him. He kept going.

The fight lasted a while, much longer than he would have liked, but finally the beast was dead. Once he was sure that the most disgusting animal could hurt the ones he loved no more, he dropped his sword and sprinted over to Virgil, anger still in his heart, but now it was directed at himself, for letting this happen. The tips of his boots became stained red from the blood on the blades of grass, and it pained him to think of whose blood that might be. He was hoping with every wish he had in his body that it wasn’t Virgil’s.

Virgil looked… entirely too calm. A pang of fear rang through his heart. Virgil was looking up at him with hazy eyes, his eyebrows pulling together when he saw the wounds on Roman’s side.

“Roman… your side...” Virgil’s voice came out broken, husky, pained, and Roman mentally kicked himself. He didn’t want Virgil to feel pain, ever.

“It is alright, my dearest darling Virgil. You are safe now, I am going to bring you back to the mind palace, Logan will know what to do, he will fix this. You will get better,” he assured frantically, kneeling to get closer to Virgil. He felt blood soaking into his pant leg, and he was sickened at the thought of it being Virgil's blood. He didn’t know what to do. Virgil had no doubt lost a lot of blood by now. How was one supposed to stop bleeding. Pressure. But what to… He looked down at his clothes, and swiftly, ripped off his sash. He pressed the shiny red fabric to Virgil’s abdomen.

“My love, I am going to have to carry you back to the mind palace, and I am going to need you to hold this in place for me while I do, to slow the bleeding, can you do that for me, darling angel?” he looked Virgil in the eyes as he spoke, voice low and soft. He almost let out a sob of relief when Virgil nodded and moved his hands to press down on the sash.

Roman scooped Virgil up, gently, bridal style, being as careful as he could. All he could do was hope that Logan would able to fix this, that it wouldn’t be too late.


End file.
